The Debate
by Nicky
Summary: Here's a story I wrote a while.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Debate

A FF7 Skit

  
  


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Squaresoft.

A/N: I originally wrote this awhile ago, and saved it to disk, but then I lost the disk, and so here I am, typing it up again. Enjoy!

A/N #2: Aeris is still alive, as she is in most of my fics. I don't like having her dead, so in this one she is still alive. But that rivalry between her and Tifa for Cloud (obviously, as you will see) still exists. This also takes place after FF7 is over. 

A/N #3: Caution, there is some..uh...mild (okay, not mild) language in this...as well as some other stuff that may not be suitable for kids younger that, oh let's say 12, unless they are really mature and can handle it. Just a warning.

@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$

  
  


At Aeris' house, Cloud and Aeris are talking.....

  
  


Cloud: Hey Aeris. 

  
  


Aeris: Hi Cloud. Whatcha doing here at my house?

Cloud: Nuthin' much. Just decided to come visit you. 

  
  


Aeris: Aw how sweet of you to say that Cloud! It does get kinda boring here, having only Spirits to talk to. They came here from the temple, and keep me company. But they're still kinda boring. 

  
  


Just then, a strong wind started to blow, and it nearly blew her off the ground. Cloud grabbed her arm to make sure that that wouldn't happen, and he braced himself so he wouldn't fly away too. Aeris shook her fist at the sky. 

  
  


Aeris: I was just joking! Jeez, you guys need to learn how to take a joke. 

  
  


The wind died down immediately. 

  
  


Cloud *chuckles*

  
  


Right away, the wind came back and tried to blow Cloud away. He reached for something to hold on to, and Aeris grabbed his arm. Cloud held on to her tight as she yelled at the Spirits again. 

  
  


Aeris: And leave Cloud alone, as well as anyone else who comes here! Unless I say so. Now leave us alone!

  
  


The wind left and Cloud fell to the ground in a heap, still holding onto Aeris' arm.

  
  


Cloud: Oof!

  
  


Aeris: Tee hee!

  
  


Cloud: What's so funny?

  
  


Aeris *chuckles*: Nothing.

  
  


Cloud: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you this. Um...Barret and the others are coming over later on. Is that okay with you?

  
  


Aeris: Yeah. Will Tifa be coming?

  
  


Cloud: Maybe. She said she wasn't sure. Why do you ask?

  
  


Aeris: Ah..no reason really. 

  
  


Just then, the others arrived. 

  
  


Barret: Hey Aeris, hi Cloud. What's up? *He walks up to Cloud and whispers in his ear* Hey Spike. You getting any action with her?

  
  


Cloud: NO! *pulls out his sword and slashes Barret a couple of times. 

  
  


Barret: OW! *casts 'Cure' on himself*

  
  


Cloud: And don't you ever suggest that again!

Barret: Okay!

  
  


Aeris: Break it up boys.

  
  


Cloud and Barret in unison: Okay Aeris. 

  
  


Vincent: Hi Aeris. Hey Cloud. 

  
  


Cloud: Hey Vincent.

  
  


Aeris: Hi Vincent. Hey, where's Red X111, Cait Sith, Cid, and Tifa?

  
  


Vincent: Red is in Cosmo Canyon with his new girlfriend, Cait Sith is busy at Gold Saucer, we think he's finally getting promoted, Cid said he was gonna be late because he was working on a new machine, and Tifa...well, who knows where Tifa is. 

  
  


Barret *chuckles*: I have an idea...

  
  


Cloud *glares at Barret*

  
  


Aeris: Well, everyone yourselves at home. Since Cloud didn't tell me you guys were coming until, like, ten minutes ago, I didn't have time to prepare anything. Give me a minute, and I'll bring out some drinks and some food. *she heads towards her kitchen*

  
  


Voice: And be sure to make some tea!

  
  


Everyone's heads whirled towards the source of the voice. A screech sounded, and a large cloud of dust blew up in everyone's faces. When it settled, everyone's mouths dropped to the floor in shock. Including Aeris'. 

  
  


For there in front of them was a sight they weren't going to forget anytime soon. Cid was on a motorcycle, and who sat behind him but Tifa herself. She was dressed in a skintight black leather suit, with the chest zipper halfway undone. Aeris sneaked a glance at Cloud, and was deeply dismayed to find him ogling Tifa. 

  
  


She looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching, and when she saw that they were all looking at Tifa, she sneaked off into her bedroom. Outside, in Aeris' living room, everyone started to ask Tifa questions. 

  
  


Cloud: Wow...Tifa, you look great!

  
  


Tifa *smiles*: Thanks Cloud. 

  
  


Vincent: Yeah, you look fantastic Tifa!

  
  


Tifa: Thanks Vincent.

  
  


Cloud: But what are you doing with Cid? You can do better than him. 

  
  


Cid *reaches over and slaps Cloud upside his head*

  
  


Cid: Shut up!

  
  


Cloud *grumbles*: Can't even take a joke....

  
  


Cid: Where's the tea Aeris?!

  
  


Aeris *who went to and is now calling from the kitchen*: Coming! Just give me another minute! Meet me in the living room. 

  
  


So everyone walked over to the living room, sat down, and waited patiently for Aeris. Well, except for Cid maybe. He was pacing the floor, waiting impatiently for his precious tea. 

  
  


Aeris: Tea is ready!

  
  


Everyone turned to look at her, and their eyes bulged out at what they saw. For their Aeris had turned into some sort of sex symbol. She had ditched her old pink dress and red vest, and had replaced it with something much more revealing. Aeris now had on a black leather halter top, which showed off quite a bit of her chest, and she had on TIGHT black leather pants which didn't even reach her knees, so I guess you couldn't really call them pants. To top it all off, she was wearing black platforms. 

  
  


Aeris: Your tea is ready Cid! Come and get it! 

  
  


But Cid stayed right where he was, unable to move because of the sight in front of him. 

  
  


Aeris: Oh brother....

  
  


She walked over to him to give him his tea, but tripped when she fell over Tifa's outstretched leg. 

  
  


Aeris: Ow!

  
  


Cid: You bitch, you burned me!

  
  


Cloud: Cid!!

  
  


Cid: Sorry Aeris...

  
  


Aeris *gets back up and brushes herself off*: It's alright Cid. 

  
  


Tifa *smirks*: You should really watch where you're going Aeris. 

  
  


Aeris: Bitch! It was you who tripped me!

  
  


Tifa: No really, it was Vincent...

  
  


Vincent: Hey!

  
  


Tifa: It's just sarcasm Vincent, chill....

  
  


Aeris: You're gonna pay, slut! Wearing skintight leather outfits just so you can lure Cloud away from me, when we all know he prefers me to you.

  
  


Tifa: You shouldn't really talk Aeris. 

  
  


Aeris: Oh well, at least it works for me, 'cause we all know he likes me better!

  
  


Tifa: Does not! He's known me longer than you!

  
  


Aeris *smirks*: Well, at least he's already been out on a date with me!

  
  


Tifa *looks hurt and whirls around to face Cloud*: Is that true Cloud?

  
  


Cloud: Well... I...uh....

  
  


Tifa: CLOUD STRIFE, YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!!

  
  


Cloud *sheepishly*: ...Yes....

  
  


Aeris: Ha! I told you!

  
  


Tifa: Shut your trap bitch! BEAT RUSH!!

  
  


Tifa *flies at Aeris and rams her fists into Aeris' body*

  
  


Aeris: HEALING WIND!!

  
  


Aeris *is magically healed*

  
  


Aeris: Ha! You can never beat me, because whenever you attack me, I'll just heal myself.

In your face slut!

  
  


Tifa: I said shut up! SOMERSAULT!!

  
  


Tifa *attacks Aeris*

  
  


Aeris *counteracts*

  
  


Aeris: SEAL EVIL!

  
  


*Ball of blue energy hits Tifa, who becomes paralyzed and silenced*

  
  


Aeris: Wooohoooo! I'm better than Tifa!

  
  


Cloud *runs up to Tifa and throws a Remedy on her. Tifa is healed of her status*

  
  


Tifa: You goddamn whore! You'll pay for that!

  
  


Tifa was about to attack Aeris again, but Cloud suddenly intervened because he didn't want to see either one of them get hurt like Tifa was. 

  
  


Cloud: STOP! What is the point of all this?

  
  


Tifa: We're fighting for you Cloud. 

  
  


Cloud: But I'm not a prize!

  
  


Aeris: To us you are. We both love you, and are determined to beat each other for your love.

  
  


Cloud: Wha..you both love me?

  
  


Barret: Yo Cloud! Where have you been? That's been obvious since...um...after you first met Aeris, and Tifa was sooo jealous!

  
  


Tifa *whirls on Barret*: Was not!

  
  


Barret: Well you are now!

  
  


Tifa: Grrrr......

  
  


Cloud: Tifa, is that true?

  
  


Tifa *looks down at the ground*: Yes....

  
  


Cloud *hesitates*

  
  


Cloud: Cool! I have two girls who love me! *points at Barret and laughs* Bet you wish you were me now, right?

  
  


Barret: Wrong. *smirks* Now yo gotta choose between the two of them. Have fun! *waves and grins*

  
  


Cloud: Damn....oh boy.

  
  


Barret *whistling*: Heh heh, way to go Cloud! Got yourself two women!

  
  


Cloud *walks over and does Omnislash on Barret*

  
  


Cloud: Will you shut up already with the action shit?!

  
  


Vincent *pulls out a Phoenix Down and revives Barret*

Barret: Thanks man....ow...

  
  


Cloud: Serves you right. 

  
  


Tifa: Ahem, can we get back to the three of us? Cloud, who are you going to choose? That slut, or me, your childhood friend?

  
  


Cloud: Um...well...I really don't know yet....

  
  


Tifa: But Cloud, I'm your childhood friend! Remember, right before you left for SOLDIER? We went up to the shack on the edge of town, on that hill, and you made that promise.

  
  


Cloud *remembering*: Oh yeah...._that_ promise. You've liked me since then?

  
  


Tifa: Yeah....

  
  


Aeris: But surely you prefer me to her Cloud! I'm that innocent-

  
  


Tifa *snorts*

  
  


Aeris *glares at Tifa*: That innocent flower girl from the slums. I gave you a flower, it was a symbol of my love!

  
  


Cloud: Actually, you offered it, and I bought it Aeris. 

  
  


Aeris: That's besides the point. I meant to say that I offered it to you because I fell in love with you at first sight.

  
  


Cloud: But you hardly knew me!

  
  


Aeris: true. But you reminded me so much of my old boyfriend. I loved you from the first moment that I saw you!

  
  


Cloud: And he was...?

  
  


Aeris: I'll tell you some other time. When everyone else is gone. 

  
  


Cloud: Okay. 

  
  


Tifa: So, you don't think we can handle your secret?

  
  


Aeris: No, it's just that..it's kinda private. Cloud might know who he was, but I seriously doubt you would. 

  
  


Tifa: I'm sure it is. Cloud, when you come to your senses, give me a call.

  
  


Tifa *climbs onto the back of Cid's motorcycle, and they bike out o f Aeris' house, and, unknown to everyone else still inside, onto the Highwind, and leave*

  
  


Vincent: Well, I guess we'll be going now. 

  
  


Barret: Yeah.

  
  


*They walk out, but Barret turns at the exit and calls back to Cloud*

Barret: Cloud! You coming?

  
  


Cloud: Give me a minute!

  
  


Barret: Alright. We'll be waiting in the Highwind for you two. 

  
  


Cloud: Okay. 

  
  


*Barret left and then Aeris and Cloud could hear him hollering about something from outside*

  
  


Cloud *turns back to Aeris*: So, where were we?

  
  


Aeris: Ah.....

  
  


Cloud: Oh yeah. You were going to tell me who your boyfriend was. 

  
  


Aeris: Yeah. Well.....

  
  


Cloud: Out with it. Who was he?

  
  


Aeris: You might have known him. He was in SOLDIER, just like you were. But, during one of the missions, he was reported missing. His name was....

  
  


Cloud: Yeah?

  
  


Aeris: Zack. I don't remember his last name. 

  
  


Cloud: Wait a minute! I might've known him! Did he have spiky black hair, and he had a Buster Sword for a weapon, like me?

  
  


Aeris: Yeah! Do you know what happened to him?

  
  


Cloud: Well.....

  
  


Aeris *pleading* Please tell me Cloud. I've not known what has happened to him for over five years, and no one has told me anything about his whereabouts. If you know, please tell me. 

  
  


Cloud: He died Aeris. I'm so sorry. I was with him when it happened. 

  
  


Aeris *starts sobbing*: Thank you Cloud...for telling me. Now I know, and I can tell his family...oh God....

  
  


Cloud *opens his arms, and Aeris runs into them, still sobbing*

  
  


Cloud *tries to comfort her*: It's alright Aeris. I'm here for you, to protect you....

  
  


Aeris *pulls back to look at him*: You *sniff* are....?

  
  


Cloud *embarrassed*: Well, yes, if you ever need me....

  
  


Aeris: Oh Cloud!

  
  


Aeris ran into Cloud's arms again, leaned up onto her tip toes, and kissed Cloud square on the lips. Cloud's eyes widened in shock for a moment, but then he relaxed and kissed Aeris back with as much passion as she was kissing him with. Finally, they parted for air. 

Cloud: Aeris....

  
  


Aeris: I love you Cloud. 

  
  


Cloud: I...love you too Aeris. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, there was something about you that attracted me to you....

  
  


Aeris: So...you love me more than Tifa?

  
  


Cloud: Yeah. Tifa will always be like a sister to me. We were closer when we were younger, I couldn't even think about going out with her. 

  
  


Aeris: Goody! Do we tell the others?

  
  


Cloud: Nah. They can figure it out on their own. 

  
  


Aeris: Shall we go now?

  
  


Cloud *kisses her on the cheek*: Sure, love. 

  
  


They walked out of her house holding hands, and found Barret and Vincent waiting outside. Barret spots them holding hands, and his eyes widen. 

  
  


Barret: That asshole Cid took the motorcycle _and_ the Highwind, leaving the four of us stranded I'm gonna kill him when I catch up with him....

  
  


Vincent: Easy Barret. We could walk, you know....

  
  


Barret: Screw that. My feet hurt. *turns to face Cloud* Hey Cloud, I see you finally chose between them. Now that you're with Aeris....

  
  


Cloud: What?

  
  


Barret: Can I have Tifa?

  
  


Cloud: No! Besides, she's already with Cid!

  
  


Barret: Yeah, but what will Shera say when she finds out?

  
  


Vincent: She'll just probably stop making him his tea. 

  
  


*They all laugh at this*

  
  


In the end, Cloud and Aeris decided to walk to the Rocket Village (they thought that this was probably where Cid was), and get Cid to fly back and pick up Barret and Cid. 

  
  


The End...or is it?

  
  


@$$@$$@$$@$$@$@$$@$$@$$@$$$@$$@$@$$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$

I want to say sorry for the ways I was switching the tenses, You know, like I would make the characters and the story in present tense, and then I switched to past tense? I'm really sorry! Anyways, please R/R this!!!! If I get enough reviews, I'll make a part 2, which will be entirely from memory, because I never printed out a copy of it like I did with part 1..... 

  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Debate- Part 2

A FF7 Skit

  
  


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Squaresoft. 

A/N: Once again, there is a lot of swearing in this, so if you are too young to understand or appreciate it, then don't read this! ^_^

A/N: Just to mention it now, this part is going to be pretty short, I think. So don't get mad at me! 

@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$

  
  


Setting: While Cloud and Aeris have gone to get Cid and tell him to fly back and pick up Barret and Vincent, the two I just mentioned (B&V), are talking....

  
  
  
  


Barret: Dammit man, I'm kill that foo' Cid when we see him again. You gonna help me Vince?

  
  


Vincent: Aw, what the hell? Sure!

  
  


Barret: Good. 

  
  


Vincent *leans against a wall, slumps to the ground, and falls asleep*

  
  


Barret: Hey- what the? *kicks Vincent, who wakes up*

  
  


Vincent *pissed off*: What the hell was that for asshole? I was trying to sleep!

  
  


Barret: You sleep all the time already! 'Sides, I want someone to talk to!

  
  


Vincent *grumbles*: Fine...But when Cid gets back, I'm going to sleep right away.

  
  


Barret: Suit yourself. Just stay awake until Cid gets here. 

  
  


Suddenly, there is a low rumbling noise, and the ground starts to shake. In front of them, a bulge in the ground has appeared, and is getting bigger and bigger by the second. Barret and Vincent backed away, and the bulge explodes. When the dust in the air cleared, Barret and Vincent couldn't believe their eyes. There, in front of them, was a WEAPON. 

  
  


Barret: What the hell is this?! *shakes his fist at the sky (to me)* We killed all of the WEAPONS already! Stop bringing them back! 

  
  


*lightning bolt appears from the sky and strikes Barret dead. Vincent pulls out a Phoenix Down and revives Barret*

  
  


Vincent: Rule #1 in fanfics: Never badmouth the writer, or their stories, because they'll kill you if you do. Like, in this case, she just did now.

  
  


Barret: She did?

  
  


Vincent: Yes....you were lying on the ground and you weren't breathing....

  
  


Barret *about to yell at me again, but Vincent holds him back*

  
  


WEAPON: Ahem, can you focus your attention on me? 

  
  


Barret and Vincent in unison: Oh. Sorry. *They equip themselves*

  
  


Voice: Hey wait for us!

  
  


Barret and Vincent turn in time to see Cloud and Aeris appear from around the corner. Cloud's hair is disheveled, and he has lipstick stains all over his face. Aeris' hair is messed up, and her clothing has been torn apart in places. Vincent goggles at them, while Barret eyes them suspiciously. Then he figures it out.....

  
  


Barret *extremely pissed off*: What the f*** have you two been doing? You were supposed to go get Cid, not make out in a bush where we couldn't see you!!

  
  


Cloud *goes red*: Uh...well....just wait until you get a girlfriend, and then let's see what you do with her and when!

  
  


Aeris *blushes a dark red*: Sorry Barret.....

  
  


Barret: I'll yell at you guys some more later on. Right now, we need your help in defeating this WEAPON. 

  
  


Cloud and Aeris: Sure. *They equip themselves*

  
  


Cloud: Hey Barret, where did this WEAPON come from? I thought we killed them all already?!

  
  


Barret: The authoress of this fanfic brought it back, that-

  
  


Vincent *claps his hand over Barret mouth to stop him from bad mouthing the authoress and getting himself killed again*: Uh...the authoress brought it backl, and don't even think about dissing her because she's already killed Barret once for doing it once. 

  
  


Cloud: ....Cool. 

  
  


Aeris: Yeah. 

  
  


Barret *rips Vincent's hand off of his mouth*: Jes' shut up and let's fight this foo' thing!

  
  


All four face the WEAPON, and prepare for battle. 

  
  


WEAPON: Ha ha, I'm gonna take away your will to fight!

  
  


Cloud: And you are going to do that how?

  
  


WEAPON: By doing this! *reaches an arm down and snatches away Aeris. 

  
  


Barret: Uh..dude? That's a bad idea. Now you've pissed him off. 

  
  


Cloud *pissed off*: How...dare...you..do...that?! Now...YOU WILL PAY! OMNISLASH!! *red and orange lights dance around Cloud's body for a few seconds*

  
  


Vincent: You're doomed man. Sorry! *grabs popcorn and sits down*

  
  


Barret *does the same as Vincent*

  
  


Cloud rushes up to the WEAPON and slashes it about 40 times. It shrieks, dies, disintegrates, and Aeris falls to the ground. But Cloud catches her before she hits the ground. 

  
  


Cloud: Gotcha!

  
  


Aeris *smiles at him*: My hero....

  
  


Barret and Vincent in unison: Oh brother....

  
  


Just then, there is a chop-chop sound of a plane in the air. Barret and Vincent look up in hope, and then they yell in happiness. There, in the sky above them, is the Highwind, with Tifa leaning provocatively over the edge railing. It lands a few feet away, and Cid disembarks it. Barret rushes up to him and proceeds to kick the crap out of him. 

  
  


Barret: you stupid asshole, how could you leave us like that?

  
  


Cid: I...uh..Tifa said she left something on her stove back at her house, so we went to go take it off before her house went up in flames....yeah, that's it!

  
  


Barret: You good for nothing liar...why I oughta..*hits Cid, then drops him*

  
  


Cid: Ahhh, Tifa protect me! 

  
  


Aeris *heals Cid, and breaks up the fight*

  
  


Everyone gets back on the Highwind, and they all head back to Rocket Village to visit Shera, before going back to Midgar. 

  
  


Epilogue

  
  


Cid broke up with Tifa, and got back with Shera, who to this day, still makes him his tea. 

Barret never found another girlfriend, and is currently single. 

Cloud and Aeris got married, and have four kids.

Vincent got over his love for Lucrecia, found another vampire girl, and they are currently going out. 

@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$

This is the last part. I've run out of ideas, so this is only a 2 part series. Hope u liked it. Please R/R!!! Any ideas for a new FF8 fic are welcome, but will have to wait until my new FF7 series is donee. I'm probably going to call it 'Promise Me Forever'. Sounds romantic, don't it?? ^_^ Anyways, please, PLEASE R/R this!!!! Oh yeah, and sorry for the crappy ending.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
